What if it all were true
by Starskysea
Summary: A story about how it would be if a normal, everyday canadian girl 'MEEE X3' met the Sohmas! I suppose it's better than it sounds. In any case, R&R! I may die of despair if you don't...! Kyonkichi might too! D And we don't want that, do we...!


Well, this is just a random Furuba fanfic, I guess. If I get enough reviews, I may continue it. If not, I'll probably get depressed and stop writing altogether! Hope you enjoy it! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits baskets DUUH. I'd like to own Kyo though… ;D

So, I've wished for stories to come true. I HAVE spent hours daydreaming about my favorite heroes, from books, and later, from mangas. And I have become attached to-alright, had a CRUSH over-certain heroes (although never fear…NOT Harry Potter…out of all the grossest, ewww-est things …!).

But who on earth could have thought that one of those very daydreams, wishes…could have become from a mere wish, a fleeting thought in my head, to a most pleasant but also painful…REALITY!

Sometimes, your dreams are truer than they seem…

Third day of school, and the warm breeze and tingle of sunlight on my tanned skin had already started to wear off, only to be replaced by the mustiness and dust of a classroom, the constant drone of a delusive teacher and a clean desk on which to pour all my boredom and creativity like syrup on a pancake. I had never liked pancakes without syrup.

"Somehow, this day wasn't going to be like the others", I thought while sitting in English class. For one, my hands were itching, and nothing could come out of them but ugly scribbles. And for another, it just didn't feel like the kind of day where I would simply sit through classes and eat lunch with a few friends, laugh about some random joke, smile a few times just like that, and go home at the end of the day--that's it, no thrill, no novelties, nothing out of the ordinary!

That's when the door opened. And two boys walked it. Two, out-of-the-ordinary-cute boys, with delicate features and indifferent expressions. Except for the pain. The pain, at the bottom of their eyes, in the crease of their brows and the stiff expressions on their faces. The pain, some deep, heart-breaking pain, was present in every movement they did, in every word they spoke. And the spoke very little, and only to say the essential. "Yuri Somers", said one of them, with ash-blond nearing grey-blue, mid length hair, cut in an unusual hairstyle with longish bangs at the side. The teacher nodded curtly and waved his head to an empty seat towards the middle of the class. The other boy, red-haired and very tall, stood still, waiting for his turn to present himself. "Kyle, Kyle Somers", he said, his voice a tone louder than his-his what? Brother? Cousin? They had the same last name, but seemed as different as a cat and rat. And still, strangely familiar. The thought flew right out of my mind, as I realized that Kyle had been assigned to the empty place next to me, by the window, at the back of the class. I saw him making his way down the rows of desks, and tripping over Yuri's outstretched leg. "Damn rat", I heard him hiss. Suddenly, something clicked. I barely managed to stifle a gasp as I looked at the two boys as if they had shown me a fifth dimension. Yuri and Kyle? I don't think so…

Still, since when did manga characters walk around in standard Canadian high schools? The question raised another one: How could I know this was all true? Some crazy coincidence or two Fruits basket fans walking around with similar appearances and initials as Yuki and Kyo from my favorite manga…? A part of my brain rejected any possibility of Yuki and Kyo's real presence on this planet, another one craved for it. Only when I looked around then, did I realize that Kyle/Kyo had already sat down and was looking at the world outside the window with an unreadable expression on his face. I gazed at him for a long time, just trying to cope with the shock, the realization. How could I not have noticed who he was from the beginning! His features were so…Kyo-ish, his clothes…everything about him…

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore: the uncertainty, the not-knowing. I wanted to ask him: "Are you Kyo? Are you a Sohma? You're the cat. You're cursed." And then, I wanted to say: "I LOVE cats. I would like to help you! What happened? Can I meet the others?" And finally… "Could I be Tohru to you? Could you love me and accept me like her? Could I please take up the same space as she in you hearts? Because you sure take up the same place in my heart as you do in hers…!"

But I couldn't, I wouldn't…! "This is taboo, do not do it" was stamped across my heart, and not ready to come off anytime soon. I felt like it would be violation to ask these questions, to get into the Sohma's lives like that…

But I still wanted to talk to Kyo.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook, and took out the hiragana keyboard I had printed out a few days before, to help me write the names of the characters I drew in Japanese. I looked up the syllables "ko" "n" "i" "chi" and "wa". "Konichiwa" : hello. Before I could change my mind, I scrunched the paper up and threw it to him. I landed square in the middle of his desk! He turned his head abruptly, then looked in Yuri/Yuki's direction with a frown. Seeing that Yuki was obviously not the one who had thrown the paper, he looked around, and saw me looking at him with a hopeful expression I could sadly not restrain. He looked at the paper, then back at me. Took the paper in his hands, and unfolded it slowly. Stared at it with confusion. Then smiled. A small, lofty grin, but nonetheless something that made his face come alive with amusement. He took a pen, and started scribbling furiously on the paper. I frowned as I tried to shift a bit to see what he was writing. Too late, he had already folded the paper up and was throwing it to me. I picked it up and spread it out before me. And stared. And stared again. The paper was covered with Japanese characters. Hiragana, some even kanji. How the hell was I supposed to decipher this…this text. Even if I could translate the syllables into romaji, I would still have no notion of what was written. I cursed Kyo for this. The look I shot him was pure venom, but the way he was grinning at me with an innocent, "not my problem" appearance, softened me up. I HAD written to him in Japanese, he must have thought I actually UNDERSTOOD…

Oh whatever! I would figure it out, I thought and rolled my eyes. I looked at Kyo again but he had resumed staring out of the window. I concentrated on the lesson, trying to look as detached as possible, even though inside I was bubbling with activity. I had already started speculating the "pro's" and "cons" to having a relationship with Kyon-kichi, my favorite kitty. I was imagining a romantic love story with flowers and unveiled secrets. I would meet Momiji and Kisa, and all the others, and they would love and respect me like—well, kinda like they loved and respected Tohru. Suddenly, I realized how dumb and selfish I was acting. Tohru was…perfect; the only way to describe it. She could accept anything, was entirely devoted to others and all that jazz. Compared to her, I was just another schoolgirl lost in her loves, hates and egoistic thoughts. Just then, the bell rang, and I stood up and joined the flow of students moving out of the class for lunch. To my great disappointment, Kyo didn't walk up to me and say hello. I was hoping he would. I hoped too much for impossible things. I guess nothing would come out of that little "konichiwa" paper. I put my things into my locker and took out my lunch bag. Settling myself at an empty table, I looked around and observed my classmates going around their business. I noticed with a chuckle that Yuki/Yuri was the new center of attention, with boys and girls alike crowding around him. I started munching on my food, just thinking about different scenes in the Fruits basket manga.

All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind me. Looking around, I say none other than Kyo Sohma standing there and looking at me.

"I don't know anybody here, so I'd like to know if I can eat with you…?" he said.

My heart skipped a beat as I nodded and moved aside to let him sit down.

"I'm Kyle Somers" he said.

"I know", I answered, and smiled at him.

This was going to be an exciting day!


End file.
